


涸辙之鲋

by No_zocor



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu suffered DID, M/M, Young Love, multi-view
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_zocor/pseuds/No_zocor
Summary: “凯，范奎哥，秀彬哥，和我。时间能留在那几年就好了，人生总生出无端的错觉，我以为我们会互相取暖、拥抱，但其实我们只是搁浅在滩涂上的鱼，潮汐不肯来带我们走，我们自顾不暇，无从依靠。但我如此爱你，爱你们。”——姜泰现
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, SooGyu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	涸辙之鲋

Part.1 残像（孔小姐视角）

午后空调的热风吹得人昏昏欲睡，咖啡屋门被打开的一瞬涌起的寒意又让我清醒。  
“您好，等很久了吗？”走进来的男子坐在我对面，黑色羽绒服，运动裤，手腕上带了护腕，笑容很温暖。坐在椅子上，双手规整地放在大腿上，给人很老实的感觉。  
“还好。您好，崔先生，我是您父亲介绍来的。我姓孔。”  
“孔小姐你好。我是崔秀彬。”他很礼貌的伸出手。  
我也象征性回握了一下。  
“您很好看呢。”  
“啊，谢谢。但是额头有一道疤，可能不是太好看。”他大概是听了夸赞的话会害羞，用双手捂住了脸，这举动和他的年纪还是有些违和——不过我仔细看了看，并没有看到疤痕。  
“非常抱歉让您这种天气还跑一次。但您应该提前知道，我是有爱人的。”他放下手，正色道。  
“唔······”我咬着吸管想该如何接下句话。

外面急促的刹车声吸引了咖啡屋里大多数人的目光，我也望过去。一辆轿车停在马路上，跌倒的行人正慢慢从地上爬起来，大概是算不上交通事故，我把头转过来。  
先前规矩坐着的人已经翘起了腿，手也随意搭在椅背上，看着我满是玩味的笑容，说实在的我还是被吓了一跳。  
“小姐，”他朝我勾勾手指，“你知道我爱人有多好看吗？”  
我凑近了一些，“是什么样的呢？”  
“首先，他不会穿你身上这件没品味的呢子衣服。其次，他有一副好皮囊。最后，他是个男的。”这人带了盈盈的笑意，说起话来确是一等一的毒。他起身开门走了。  
我想，接触他，可能还是要慢慢来。

那人的电话存在手机里，我也是犹豫了太久，才拨出去，虽然每天都会尝试，但我之前快有一周的试探也实在摸不透是否有什么规律。  
电话接通了，我已经做好被拒绝、被冷待的准备。  
“喂？”语气温柔得快要让我掉下眼泪。  
“喂？崔秀彬先生？”我激动的带了颤音。  
“嗯······孔小姐？”  
“您还记得我呀？”  
“啊真的呢！万幸没有听错。”  
“是的。请问你明天有空吗？我们见一面好吗？”  
“啊，我想我那天说很清楚了呢······”他有些为难的语气。  
“并不是您父亲的嘱托。是我，我以朋友的身份，想和您谈谈您的爱人。”  
“你们认识吗？”  
“认识。”撒完这个弥天大谎我后背都汗湿了。  
“哦，那好吧，明天在哪里见？”  
“你定。”  
“午餐去吃海鲜怎么样？”  
“好。”

我不保证他会来，或者说会来，但可能不是他。可依旧提前半个小时坐在了预定好的海鲜楼的座位上。  
到点的时候，他穿了另一套卫衣和运动裤来了，还是带着护腕。我看了他一眼，松了口气。  
两个人分开点单，我点了甜口的虾，他点了一些贝类。我接过单子，牡蛎，文蛤，海螺都点了。  
“这么喜欢吃海鲜吗？”  
“嗯，对啊。”他又害羞了，不好意思地挠挠头。  
“秀彬xi，平时喜欢干什么呢？”  
“啊，在家里呆着吧。我不是很喜欢动的那种人。”  
“嗯，我也是。那平时在家里，会有奇怪的事情吗？”  
他正低头对付那些贝壳，抬起眼茫然的看着我，“什么事？”  
“您好，您的虾。”服务员拿了盘子过来。  
我赶紧转移话题，“这个要马上吃。”

我漫不经心的扯着虾皮，看他把那些厚实的嫩肉从贝壳里扒出来，前面的小碟子里堆成一座小山。他吃东西的表情也是很享受的样子，但却一口一个几乎囫囵吞着，不怎么咀嚼。  
这一餐还剩下大半没有吃，我觉得他有些不对，手背还有裸露的地方都泛着红色，眼神也变得朦朦胧胧。他摇晃着身子站起来说要去一下卫生间，却带着椅子倒在了地上。  
我吓得半死，连忙叫了救护车。

“海鲜过敏，以前自己不知道吗？”医生从厚厚镜片后面投来疑问的目光。  
他坐在床上，刚转醒，手背还插着针头。“我没有，我没有过敏。”  
医生扶了扶眼镜，很不耐烦：“是过敏的。以后不要再吃了。”  
他突然激动起来，几乎挥着拳要朝医生打过去。我立马抱住他，“是不过敏的！不过敏！”  
医生吓了一跳，边骂“神经病”边往办公室走。  
他慢慢安静下来，眼神变得狠厉，一把推开我，又恶狠狠警告我：“离我远一点！”  
我从急诊室走出来，路过护士站请护士重新去扎一针。  
“哦好的，是哪一床？”  
“床号不太记得了，但是病人叫崔范奎。”

崔父是上个月很突然找到我的，我当时是有些诧异的，一个刚可以从业，没什么人脉的心理医生接到的第一个病人，是崔家的独子。我以为情况没有那么麻烦，但现在看看情况复杂百倍。  
崔父说起他儿子崔范奎的时候是有些沉重的，大概说是崔母是有精神疾患的病人，但没想到就这样遗传给了自己的儿子，还发了病。他大概是抵触去医院治疗，崔父才请我私下治疗，我便打了“相亲”的幌子接近他。  
我相信基因的强大，但后天环境也十分重要，询问崔父崔范奎小时候情况的时候，崔父支支吾吾说不清，只说他母亲在他6岁的时候过世了，我已笃定小时候的创伤对于精神疾患功不可没，只是很好奇，一个24岁的成年男性，现在才意识到要就医吗？好歹也是江南区有名的崔家。  
我大概确定的是，崔范奎有两个人格，但又分不清主次，最头疼的是，如果崔秀彬是主人格，为什么主人格自己改了名字呢？

“崔秀彬”很好约，只要把握住他出现的时机，那么约他出来是十拿九稳的事情。而且他很喜欢吃东西，拿着奶油面包会露出幸福满足的样子，但配餐里的小番茄，他几乎是吞下去的。  
“你不喜欢番茄？”  
“不，吃的我不挑的。”他很快否定。  
我现在很肯定“崔秀彬”这个人格大概是次人格，并且衍生出了和主人格完全不同的体系——他在强迫主人格认知一些本来不习惯的东西，精神上可以克服，但身体的记忆反应太诚实了，上次吃海鲜也是这样。  
这一餐结束的时候，来了两个不速之客，一位卷发混血，一位有着大眼睛。  
“崔秀彬”和他们挺熟悉的，大眼睛拽着“崔秀彬”就走，卷发混血留下来坐在我面前。  
“崔老头让你干的，你还是别干了。给你多少钱，我们都补上，别再打扰范奎哥了。”卷发混血甩给我一张名片，就走了。  
卡片上端正印刷着“姜泰现”。  
江南区的姜家，崔家，这俩家之间有交集吗？

我不知道为什么一方要我治疗，一方又不要我治疗，但鉴于职业操守，不得不硬着头皮继续制定治疗计划。崔父无法提供给我详细的情形，我这里几乎寸步难行，我不知道小时候他受过怎样的创伤，所以分裂出“崔秀彬”这样的人格——不反社会，却也不像在保护什么，反而更像是用来逃避的，虽然这些情况都可能出现，但我没有病史，不敢随便下论断。  
再次打扰崔范奎之前，我想把该弄清的事情弄清。

崔父那里不好下手，那就只有从他身边的朋友下手。  
拿了朋友给我打探到的地址和消息，我摸到了汽车修理行，全天营业的那种，我到的时候，他们刚好倒完班，我看到一个穿了蓝色牛仔裤牛仔衣的熟悉身影骑着机车离开。  
我问里面收银的小妹，“你认识休宁凯吗？”  
“认识啊！怎么了？”  
“哪一位？可以指给我吗？我有事找他。”  
“哦那不行哦，他刚下夜班走了。”  
“哦，好吧。”我还是挺失落的，以为今天能有重大进展。  
我顺着墙上的工作人员介绍一张一张看，看到第五张停下了脚步。下面印了“崔秀彬”，但没有照片。  
“请问，这个，为什么没有照片呀？”  
“哦，他不是这里的员工了，但牌子我们还没来得及撤。”  
“是因为精神疾患辞职了吗？”  
小妹很奇怪的看了我一眼，“是死了。”  
我扶在墙上的手，用力在墙体留下了一道划痕。  
“死了？你看看，是这个人吗？”我拿出崔范奎的照片给他看。  
“哦，这个漂亮男生是他男朋友。”

信息量大的有些惊人，我托师兄帮我在医疗系统里查崔秀彬这个人的医疗记录。如果是这样，那也解释得通，因为爱人过世，导致的应激创伤造成了第二人格回避型的形成，那这样或许我也不该简单定义为分离性身份识别障碍，毕竟精神分裂症的患者也常出现诸如此类的妄想。但这样明确的原因治疗起来至少会比较有方向。  
信息很快回复过来，首尔大学医院的诊疗记录，脑干多形性胶质母细胞瘤，这类疾病极难处理，长的位置不巧，复发率又高，几乎是在痛苦中耗竭生命。诊疗记录上的照片，男孩有着粉色的头发，入院是前年的11月5日，死亡日期是去年的3月14日，差不多距离现在整整一年。死因倒是特别，坠落伤，没有详写。  
生老病死，不能接受，只能说明这个人在他生命中太为重要了。

原因都清楚了，还是要进一步见面看看情况。这次是他先约的我，用短信，约在了酒吧的包厢。我走进去的那一刻，我知道我赴错了约。  
里面是崔范奎，不是“崔秀彬”。  
“别再来了知道吗。”他朝我走过来。  
我有些害怕，这个人格根据上几次所见，还是有一定的攻击性，但我什么防身的都没带。  
他基本上在把我往角落逼，用膝盖抵住了我的腿防止我下蹲，手里的酒瓶狠狠砸向我，虽然最后碎在了我耳边，里面的泡沫一下子涌进我的耳道，我尖叫出了声。  
但他没打算拿手里破碎的瓶口扎进我的颈动脉，真是万幸，在他膝盖松开的一瞬间，我不受控制地滑坐在地上。  
包厢的门被打开，两个人冲了进来，我惊魂未定，缓过神的时候只看到他们在压着崔范奎给他静脉注射什么东西。  
“你们干什么！”  
“镇静剂。不注射会伤到人。”大眼睛转过来拿着注射器对我说。  
穿了牛仔衣的卷毛混血背着崔范奎走出去。  
“姜泰现！你把他带到哪去！”  
混血卷毛没有停下，倒是还在收拾安瓿瓶和注射器的大眼睛停下了手里的动作。  
“我们是他的朋友，会护好他。”  
我有点懵，“你是姜泰现？”  
“是我。不过你，真的不必再治疗下去了。”

崔父的钱还是打在卡上，我连续一周都联系不到崔范奎，手机一直关机。我想我大概是没办法继续追踪和治疗下去了，于是原封不动的把钱打给崔父。  
但这个病例还是让我十分忧心，师兄建议我在这次的学术会上和大家一起讨论这个案例，或许有别的解决方法。  
我在台上把我所有的设想和诊疗方案都合理推算了一边，坐在首席的医师却在会议一结束就把我叫进了他的私人诊疗室。  
“你知道你这个病人以前是我的病人吗？”崔连准皱着眉问我。  
“我不知道。崔老师，心理所没有查到这些资料。”  
“因为你和我都是以私人名义接诊的，况且你还是今年刚入的职。我最后一次见他是去年4月份，没想到今年就转到了你名下。师妹，你可以再分析下他的人格。”  
“分离性身份识别障碍，两个人格。”  
崔连准撸起他的衣袖，上面是醒目的一道疤，“去年八月我接诊他的时候，真正次人格暴动留下来的。”  
他把袖子放下来，扣好袖口：“现在是三个人格。”  
我几乎呆在原地。  
“也就是说你还没见过他的第一人格？”  
“对，我只见过第二和第三人格。”  
“之前一直是他的朋友和男朋友——就是崔秀彬，送他来治疗的，那段时间效果真的不错的。几乎是人格融合了的，我基本下了痊愈的结论，不知道发生了什么去年4月突然又出现，比之前要暴力很多。”崔连准叹了口气，“没想到发生过这样的事情。”  
“所以来治疗的原因是？”  
“和普遍患有分离性身份识别障碍的原因一样。他朋友说他大概是有家族史，外加母亲去世得早，父亲长年累月的忽视以及语言和行为暴力导致的。”  
“我觉得你可以看看我手上这份当时留给他的家庭治疗作业，是他男朋友写的，大概就是记录一些日常和发作。”崔连准递给我写了账号和密码的纸条。

我立刻借用崔连准的电脑登录了。用户显示：soobin。

2021年2月25日  
第一次来治疗，我想过不要带小奎来治疗的，我好怕小奎被关在电视里那种疯子的笼子里。他说他休学那一年被关了好几个月，其实他大部分时间是清醒的，听到那些病人的喃喃自语也觉得害怕。但崔连准医生很好，他说小奎并不严重，我也觉得，我其实没见过2号小奎几次。但上次2号小奎拿烟灰缸砸到我之后，小奎就觉得要来治疗，不能这样下去。其实是我不好，不该和他说，什么分开啊以后的事情，小奎他太害怕这些了，其实我也害怕。

2021年3月24日  
没有出现过。我这周带小奎还有泰现和凯出去玩了，凯的阿婆好热情啊。小奎笑的真的很开心，我染了粉色的头发，因为小奎喜欢樱花。他笑我站在树底下和树一个样子。小奎今天穿了宽大的毛衫，显得整个人像被罩住了，衣袖越过手腕，露出一点指尖。其实我不怕2号出来，因为我知道都是小奎，不过是暴躁一点的小奎。他们共用着一个身体，他们在一起，才是完整的小奎。

2021年5月21日  
我租了房子，小奎以后就可以在我这里住啦。但我问他想不想养小狗，他有些抵触，泰现告诉我他小时候养过一只小狗，小狗很亲他，但最后病死了，那次小奎发作了一次。我不敢再问了，大概那段记忆真的不是什么好事情。

······  
2021年10月14日  
崔医生说有很大几率治愈，小奎比以前对治疗更有信心了。

后面大概是治疗效果很好，几乎没写什么东西。

我沉默了好一会，“你知道吗？我一直以为崔秀彬是假想的人格。”  
“没有详尽的资料，你这样推断无可厚非。”崔连准耸耸肩膀，“但我觉得危险的是，他的第二人格，攻击性变得较强，而且似乎和其他人格之间有单方面的交互。”  
“但我觉得这个第二人格，似乎并不会介导，自我伤害？”  
崔连准点点头，“但听你描述，好像竭力在捍卫自己的假想世界。但可能对周围人造成伤害。”  
“那他身边的朋友就很危险。”  
“是这样的。毕竟上次我尚未见到第三人格时，第二人格已经有些失控了。”

我犹豫再三，还是拨通了姜泰现的电话。那面得知来意，叹了口气，报了江南区一栋公寓的位置，要我过去。  
公寓里面装潢简单，来开门的是卷毛混血，姜泰现坐在沙发上，有点出神的望着壁挂式的电视机。  
“您好？”  
姜泰现回过神来，混血卷毛端了一杯水给我。  
“您好。”  
“或许，这位是？”我用手指了指混血那位。  
“休宁凯。”  
“哦！我好像知道您，是汽车修理行的？”  
“嗯是的。”  
“说正事吧。”姜泰现打断我们。  
“您的朋友，崔范奎。我认为他可能有些危险，不知道你们知不知道他的病史？”  
“知道，三重人格。”姜泰现看了我一眼。  
那面紧闭的房门打开，走出来一个提着箱子的男人。  
“姜先生，药我留在床头了，我还要赶去下一个病人那里，先走了。”姜泰现点点头。  
“你们在给他治疗？”我想不明白为什么当时他们不让我治疗。  
“去年发现他在模仿秀彬哥的时候，我们以为只是单纯的应激。但后来次数越来越频繁，我们马上就带他去找了新的心理医生。”  
“可他情况完全很严重啊，我遇到他的时候。”  
“治疗不好进行下去。”  
“为什么呢？”  
姜泰现带我来到床旁，扯下崔范奎手上的护腕。上面错杂了十几条结痂的伤痕。  
“他自残？”  
“是自杀。”姜泰现把护腕戴回去，将他的手臂放回被子里。“用药和物理治疗压抑其他人格后，发现第一人格，有强烈的轻生行为。”  
我张了张口，说不出来话。  
“所以，别治了。”姜泰现深深吸了一口气，“求你。”  
休宁凯走过来拉住姜泰现的手。  
“之前就伴有重症抑郁吗？”  
“没有，只是伴有轻微的抑郁，也曾经被判定过可能是伴有双相障碍。但其实在秀彬哥生病之前，那一段时间，大家都觉得他好了。医生也判定他人格融合了。”  
“看来去世带给他的打击真的很大。”  
“是啊，太大了。”姜泰现把头别过去，看着崔范奎，咧开嘴哭了。  
休宁凯一边用手拍着姜泰现的肩膀，一边朝我尴尬的笑笑。  
“那——”我的手机恰巧这时响了，“抱歉——”

我接通电话，是崔父。  
“崔先生。”  
“孔医生为什么一直把钱退回来呢？”  
“抱歉，我这里提供不了准确的治疗。您另请高明吧。”  
对面明显有些暴躁，“孔医生这样的行为，大概很容易在职业生涯中吃官司吧？”  
我确实慌了，第一个接诊病人有可能断送整个职业生涯。  
大概是知道抓到了我的软肋，对方又放缓了语气，真是谈判的一把好手，“我要求不高，只要让崔范奎撑过明天，别出什么茬子就好。孔医生放心拿钱，过了明天，之后的治疗就不需要了。”  
崔父很快挂断了电话，我没有谈判的资格。  
“崔老头？”休宁凯问我。  
我点点头，大概面色还挺难看的，“他要我明天控制住崔范奎。”  
“我今天也接到了我母亲的电话，转告我明天是崔氏开股东大会的日子，崔老头要来接范奎哥。”姜泰现说，“大概是又到了一年一度需要维持一个好形象来稳固地位的日子。”

崔范奎在快要黄昏的时候睁开了眼睛，说实话，我不知道迎接我们的是哪一个崔范奎。  
“泰现？”他伸出手臂扯开了被子。  
姜泰现走过去，帮他理了理头发，“哥。”  
“泰现，我睡的好累啊。他不放我出来，我一直在走走不完的东西，真的好辛苦。”似乎是没见过的第一人格，说话的语气总像撒娇。  
“哥是遇到潘洛斯阶梯了还是莫比乌斯环？”  
“都有······还有迷宫。”他抱着腿坐在床上，“我能不能不要他出来了，我真的做梦好累啊。”  
“范奎哥，”姜泰现坐在他旁边，“明天崔叔叔或许要带你去股东大会现场。”  
崔范奎没理他，呆呆看着窗外的夕阳。  
“天空好红啊，像染了血的樱花一样。”他过了好久才开口。“我错过了吗？”  
“没有，今天3月13日，明天才是14日。”  
他点点头，“那你刚刚说什么？”  
“明天崔叔叔会带你去股东大会。”  
“那她是谁？”崔范奎看向我。  
“呃，我是之前的，孔医生——你大概不记得。”  
“好像模模糊糊，声音很熟悉。”  
“明天不去了吧，你就在我这。”姜泰现担心的看着他。  
“别让姨妈为难啦。”崔范奎说，“那姨妈大概又会和你不依不饶的。”  
“那明天参加完，我就开车带你去墓园。”  
休宁凯提了打包好的食物上来，崔范奎和他打了个招呼之后，就不再和我们说话，像被关闭电源的机器，呆呆坐在那里，一动不动。  
我扯开面包口袋，问姜泰现，“这样的木僵状态经常出现吗？”  
姜泰现就着休宁凯递过来的手，咬了一口炒年糕。  
“之前从来没有过。但去年秀彬哥过世之后，主人格倒是经常出现这样的情况。”  
“不管怎么说，明天一起去吧，怕他又做出什么伤害自己的事情。”休宁凯收回手，舔了舔滴落在手心的辣酱汁。  
“我会给他加好抗抑郁的药。”我说。  
大家咀嚼着食物，看着夕阳全部消失，崔范奎的房间里只看得到沉默的黑色的背影。  
“你们四个，好像很熟？”我思考了好久，艰难开了口。  
“七年了，如果大家都在的话。”休宁凯开的口。

会场定的还挺远的，居然靠海，我们还没来得及睁开眼，就被崔先生派来的人推上了车。我拧开一瓶水，把药递给崔范奎，要他吃掉。  
他犹豫了一会，才塞进嘴巴里，一个急刹车，我的头直接撞在了前排的座椅靠背上，我揉着头上的包再看向崔范奎时，他正喝着水，喉结一上一下的。

我们坐在观众席的前排，崔范奎被带进后面的休息室，台上主持人的长篇大论念得我昏昏欲睡。堪堪说到“那接下来请我们的崔董事的儿子上台”我才清醒一点。  
身边的姜泰现和休宁凯坐的笔直，衬托出我多么的业余。  
好一会，从台下上来一个人，神色慌张地和主持人低语。  
姜泰现拔腿就往后台跑，休宁凯也跟上。后面的人投来疑惑的目光。  
“崔范奎呢？啊！问你呢！”姜泰现揪着安保的领子吼他。  
“我们也没见啊！”  
“去找啊！里面找不到不会找外面吗！”崔先生的怒气一点不比我们少，“找到就给我关在这里，我先去台上。”  
“给他打电话。打个电话试试。”休宁凯拿着姜泰现的手机。  
“嘟”了有十几声后，那面才接起了电话。  
海浪拍在礁石上的声音，还有风的声音。  
“哥！你别闹——”  
被挂断了。

葬礼大概还是办的挺体面的，但我没去。那两枚药片从车后座的夹缝里被找出来的时候，我想我要是当初再确认一下就好了，我从心理所辞了职，第一个病人就是这样的结局，我实在是干不下去了。

深秋的时候，我拿了一捧菊花找到了墓园。墓前已经有人到了，是休宁凯，他约我来的。  
左面躺着崔秀彬，右面躺着崔范奎。我们俩安静地跪坐在墓前。  
能说什么呢，连看守员从身后走过，也只留下一声叹息。  
“对不起，我当初要是不介入这件事就好了。”  
墓园里的乌鸦叫了好几遍。  
“我们希望他活着，但也许他自己选的路，自己会开心一些。”

坐在墓园下的咖啡馆里，我才找回一点实感，休宁凯递给我一本日记。  
“崔先生最近董事的位置坐的还稳吗？”我问他  
“有没有那些事，都稳。他无非是在媒体方面留下一个好口碑罢了。”  
“商人重利啊。”  
“最近还得子了，一个年轻女人生的。”  
“唉。那姜泰现呢？今天没和你一起来？”  
“哦。”他抬起头笑着看我，“他下周要结婚了。”  
“啊？我一直以为你们也是一对？”  
他把双手背在脑后，看着窗户外面。“我准备走了，不在首尔呆了。”  
服务生端了两杯拿铁上来，他把手交叠在马克杯两侧，我才注意到他手上的戒指，蛮普通的一枚。  
“你也要结婚了？”  
他尴尬地收回手，“带着玩玩。”  
他从兜里掏出一张拍立得，“这个麻烦你，如果还能见到姜泰现，把范奎哥的日记和照片都带给他。”  
相片上是站在樱树下面的粉红头发叼着烟的崔秀彬，靠着树根坐着、牵着崔秀彬的手的崔范奎，旁边是看向姜泰现的休宁凯和虚焦的姜泰现。  
“诶？姜泰现是没有拍好吗？”  
“当时他踩滑了，晃了一下。但那是拍立得里最后一张相纸。”  
“哦，好吧。”  
“找了好久，我们四个人，六年，就这一张完完整整的合影。大概是真的不爱拍照吧。”  
“大概男生都不是太喜欢记录这些的。”  
“孔小姐谈过恋爱吗？”他没头没脑地问了这一句。  
我是去年才结束了漫长的初恋，那个人拯救了我阴郁的思春期，但无论如何也走不下去了，“谈过。”  
“对方是太阳一样的人吗？”  
“是吧，他拯救了一只自卑的丑小鸭。”  
“我的初恋也是呢。”

休宁凯走之后，我又坐了蛮久，翻那本日记，一个字一个字细看，眼里的液体在纸上洇开好大一片墨迹，我扯了纸巾慌忙擦掉。  
灌木丛和那些行道树在深秋里大把大把落叶，咖啡馆门口栽的樱树也是毫无生气的，除了对面墓园里的松柏还是绿色的。  
外面夕阳染得半个天边透红，我举着照片对着窗外残余的光线仔细看，大家脸上都是带了笑意的，除了虚焦的姜泰现。

Part.2 四边形（休宁凯视角）

修车行还是个小店面，员工也不多，店里没装空调，机油和汽油味在大夏天呛得人想呕。秀彬哥从汽车底下钻出来，花了半边脸，叼着的烟上也沾了些油。  
“哥，又不能抽，干嘛每次修车叼根烟。”我来修车行一个多月了，每次都看他叼根烟钻下去。  
车铺刘师傅是秀彬哥的师父，是个老烟枪，每天缩在街角没事就抽一支，八成秀彬哥这怪毛病也是跟他师父学的。  
他嘿嘿笑一笑，“习惯了。”  
18岁，185cm的个子，我刚到他胸口的位置。他在车铺干了三年了，而我刚来一个多月。秀彬哥是15岁从孤儿院跑出来打工的，刚巧遇上车铺招人，也不管成年没成年都先收进来当了学徒。  
他穿了一件白色背心，露着膀子，背很厚实。后背蹭了不少土，看他拍不到，我走过去帮他。

秀彬哥是好人，买的冰棒是一人一只，烟盒也总被别人抽空，他是好脾气，从没发过火。上个月末发工资，他带着我骑了大概有十几分钟的车，去面包店买面包。早晨的面包店都是松软的香味，他吃着吃着又掰一大块给我，我说我不要，他说哥哥要照顾弟弟。  
一定程度上，我觉得我挺幸运的，16岁出来在车铺打工，遇到了秀彬哥。  
“秀彬哥！喝水吧。”我把冒着冷气的橘子汽水丢给他。  
店门口站出来两个男生，推着自行车，穿着同样的校服。  
“请问，修自行车吗？”  
“汽车，机车。自行车不修。”我指了指门口立着的木板牌子。  
两个人犯起了难，在门口小声说着什么。  
“没气了还是怎么？”秀彬哥擦着手上的机油走过来。  
“不知道，但感觉是车胎的问题。”长得很精致的那个男孩子说。  
秀彬哥往前走，转了转轱辘，“能修，但这个价格接受吗？”他报了一个和汽车维修费差不离的价格。  
“好。”后面眼睛大大的男生应下。

两个人骑着车走了，秀彬哥躺在水泥地上叼着烟数钱，我坐在他旁边吹风扇。  
“喏。”他递过来一把钱。  
“嗯？”  
“那个······拿去用吧。我也······不太有用。”  
“秀彬哥修的车，我没修。”  
“下次发工资你请我吃面包好啦。”他冲我笑笑。  
我没再推辞，装进口袋里，被人看破窘境没什么，这是我人生的常态。如果不接受这块好意的面包，我的妹妹和外婆就要穿那些缝补好几次的旧衣服久一些。  
“他们好像掉了学生证。”秀彬哥用中指和食指从地上夹起一张卡片，眯着眼睛看，“崔，崔范奎。”  
背面的校徽是附近的私立学校。  
秀彬哥从地上坐起来，把烟放进烟盒里。  
“干嘛去？”  
“去放保安室那儿——小孩丢了这个应该挺着急的。”  
“我跟你一起。”

校外围栏长得像是没有尽头，操场上学生都在躲避着过热的太阳，秀彬哥用手划过一根根栏杆，发出“铛”的响声。逃学的男孩子利落地从另一侧翻过来，熟练得不像话，一看就是惯犯。  
“崔范奎？”秀彬哥对着男孩子说，指了指手上的学生证。  
“在你这？”  
“掉修车行里了。”  
“同学！你逃课拍照记过啊！”门里面保安发现了崔范奎。  
“走啊！”崔范奎拉着秀彬哥跑了。

我顶着太阳慢慢走回修车行，秀彬哥开了引擎盖弯着腰在里面摸线路，崔范奎一边背着手看，一边问他那些线都是干嘛的。  
“等下等姜泰现放学了，我们请你吃炒年糕吧！”  
秀彬哥放下手中的起子，指了指我，“能不能带上他？”  
“行啊！4个人可以多点些种类呢！”崔范奎背着手朝我凑过来，  
“哇！你，鼻子好看，像混血。”  
“他本来就是。”秀彬哥在那边闷笑了一声。  
“现在修车行雇人都看脸了？”崔范奎惊讶地说。  
我尴尬的笑一笑带过去，我宁可不要带着这种血统，他选择了我和妹妹，又丢弃我们。

姜泰现大概是一下课就猛蹬着轮子过来的，前面的刘海被汗浸湿了，进来拽了崔范奎的手就要走。  
“泰现！泰现~”  
“下午又逃课了？”  
“真的不好玩嘛，又没有美术课。”崔范奎吐吐舌头。  
“跟你说翻墙很危险。”  
“你下次和我一起嘛。”  
“不行。”  
“哦，知道了，姨妈会不开心。”  
“书包给你拿来了，我回去了，你爱走不走。”姜泰现大概是有些生气。  
“泰现！呀！姜泰现！”  
姜泰现停下脚步。  
“泰现，饿了，去吃炒年糕吧，弟弟。”好像撒娇对姜泰现挺管用的。

我们四个人两两面对着坐，看小吃店的姨母把艳红色的炒年糕，米肠和紫菜包饭端上来。  
崔范奎第一个别开一次性筷子，我看他们都开始吃，才拿起筷子扒拉着年糕。  
对面坐的是姜泰现，刘海修的很规整，手也是葱白好看的，是男孩子那种骨节分明的手，能闻得到衣领上飘来的淡淡的香水味道，我假意擦汗，低头闻了一下自己的衬衫，满是浓重的汽油味。他的指甲也修剪的圆润，我想起我妹妹，还在乡下和外婆一起生活的妹妹，每天头上立着外婆给扎的羊角小辫，发色有些微微泛黄，蹲在树下的泥地里，用树杈不知道挖着什么宝贝，偶尔抬起头，冲我咧开嘴，看到她缺了口的牙齿，叫“哥哥，哥哥”，指甲缝里满是污泥。  
我们好像，太不一样。

“你们都不喜欢吃吗？为什么吃这么少？”崔范奎指着我和秀彬哥。  
“我们，都比较认生。”秀彬哥解释。  
“总会慢慢熟悉的呀！”崔范奎大概是个活泼的，“我，崔范奎，今年17岁。”  
“18岁。”秀彬哥说。  
“16。”“16。”我和姜泰现同时说的。  
“那你们是朋友啊！”崔范奎笑着看我们。  
“啊，是，范奎哥。”我笑着附和他。

范奎哥和泰现同级，中间不知道什么原因休了一年学，他本人对上学也是无所谓的态度。大多下午都跑来修车行和我们混。

“你不要把校服扔在引擎盖上，我刚碰过，会脏。”秀彬哥无奈的说，又走过去踢一踢躺在后座的范奎哥，“吃冰淇淋不要掉在别人车上，被客户发现了很难办的。”  
范奎哥含着小匙，朝他扬了扬下巴，“你和凯的我放在那面桌子上了。”

下午一般是等泰现放学来店里，我们再合计要不要一起吃晚饭。泰现吃饭总是快速又干净，他吃的不多，剩下时间都是看着我们吃。有一次章鱼小丸子实在太烫了，他在一边把中间扒开，再递给我。  
外婆的电话打进来，我拐进房间里接电话。  
“小凯啊，妹妹最近上小学了。”  
“嗯外婆，我知道。她开心吗？”  
“挺开心的。小凯打工照顾好自己啊。”  
“嗯外婆，我挺好的。外婆，你明天去取点钱吧，我今天打给你，妹妹缺什么都给她买。”  
妹妹在外婆手心，我在外婆手背，都是外婆带大的孩子，不是真的缺钱了，外婆不至于打这一通最后也没说得出口的电话。  
我数了数身上的现金，剩下的大致够撑到月末的结算。  
转身的时候发现泰现在门口匆匆离开的背影。

那之后泰现的自行车经常爆胎，都是被玻璃和钉子扎破的，在我这里换了有三次，每次他都趁我还在收拾工具的时候，留下汽车维修的费用。  
第四次他来的时候，我不打算再修了。  
“路那么差就别骑车了。”我知道我态度有点差。  
泰现愣在那里。  
我接受所有善意的面包，但姜泰现的不行，唯独他的不行。  
他推着车慢慢走出去了。  
外面飘了雨，滴滴答答落在铁制屋棚上的声音很让人烦躁，我拿了雨披推着我的那辆二手还带了后座的破自行车跑出去。  
泰现走出去有一段距离了，他把校服顶在头上，校服湿了一半。  
“姜泰现！”我冲过去把雨披披在他头上，“先骑我这辆吧，你的放我这里。”  
他犹豫了几秒，就跨了上去，“谢啦！回来还你！”  
大约是自行车链条老化，轴承和轮子的设计也并不稳固，他蹬了两下，却斜斜往我这面倒。我用身子抵住了自行车。  
“我来骑吧，你去后面，再不快点你上课要迟到了。”泰现退到了后座上，那大概是以前给孩子坐的，他坐在上面显得有些滑稽。  
雨披很大，我穿着足够遮挡住坐在后面的他。路过一个挺大的坑，里面已经积了不少雨水，自行车过去的时候溅起不小的水花。我听到泰现在后面叫出了声。  
“啊抱歉啊。”  
“没有，我就是觉得挺好玩的。”他大概是在笑，温热的鼻息喷在我的后腰。天色越来越阴沉，打了好几个雷，我们像在雨幕里逃亡。  
校门口三三两两的学生撑了伞进去，泰现道了谢从我的雨披下躲进了他同学的伞下。清一色的校服里，只有我穿着白色T恤，胸前有一点黑色的机油。  
天色太暗了，门卫那里亮起白色的大灯，直直打在我的身上，我吓了一跳，雨披都没整理好就骑着自行车落荒而逃。

泰现高二的时候参加学校演讲，邀请我们一起去，我穿了洗净的衬衫，规矩地坐在台下。姜泰现站在台上，讲一些我听不太懂的东西，得体又自信，像太阳一样耀眼，我在下面焦躁地绞着手指。我不知道我该在哪个星系，才能恰好看到太阳的光芒，又不影响他的运转。  
比赛完本该还有一下午的课，范奎哥拉着我们准备逃跑。  
“哥，去上课吧。”泰现无奈地说。  
“听哥的，就逃这一次，何况你刚拿了一等奖，姨妈不会说你的。逃了，我们去吃冰淇淋！凯也想吃，对不对？”范奎哥和泰现一齐看向我。  
我轻轻点了点头。

我和秀彬哥光明正大从正门走出来，再去操场的西南角接应范奎哥和泰现。  
“秀彬！秀彬！接着！接着我的书包！”范奎哥把书包扔出来，自己利落的跳下来。  
泰现背着书包找那些栏杆之间可以搁脚的地方踩，没逃过课的，翻个栏杆格外吃力。  
“泰现啊！泰现！快点啊！保安大叔要走过来了！”  
泰现刚从栏杆那面翻过来，听到这里，脚下几乎是踩滑了。  
我跑过去，他和书包的重量都砸在我怀里，两个人勉强才算稳住重心。他的头发细软的，搁在我脸上，我才发现，就过了一年，我已经比他高了半个头。  
“走啦！走啦！还愣什么！要被抓住了。”  
我们开始狂奔。

姨母开的冰店里什么都卖，我们坐在高脚凳上晃着腿，舀着杯子里的碎冰，东聊一句西聊一句。  
泰现转过来看我，眼睛好大，盛满了笑意，我下意识的挠了挠头，都不知道自己露出了多蠢的笑容。

那年我17岁，泰现17岁，范奎哥18岁，秀彬哥19岁。  
四个人组成的四边形，形成小小的堡垒，似乎坚不可摧。我们在中间躲风避雨，构成彼此世界的支点，短暂的支点。

Part.3 樱花园（崔秀彬视角）

崔连准医生说，这种病本来就是慢性、往复循环的，但小奎最近心理治疗效果不错。春天来的时候，凯说他乡下阿婆的园子里开了好多樱花，想请我们去看。泰现周末大学是没有课的，我们就买了周末的票。  
刘海快要盖住眼睛，小奎带着我去理发店修剪头发，他一本一本翻着那些染发册子，指着粉色的说好像樱花。  
到修车行上班的时候，刘师傅看着我一头的粉发，点着烟骂我“流里流气”。凯说我这样，再叼根烟，像极了不良少年，可惜我和凯都是没有少年时段的人。

KTX挺快的，再转一辆大巴就好，他们三个昨晚熬夜打游戏一路上睡得昏昏沉沉，我有那么一点困意，但还是坐在座位上帮凯看着他带的一些杂物。  
泰现睡着的时候才能感受到和他年龄相符的气息，发顶柔软的旋儿都透着暖和的懒意。  
凯中间醒了一次，小心翼翼把泰现快要磕到窗户的头扳正，他大概是太困了，“吱唔”了一声反着方向靠在凯肩膀上接着睡。

大巴到站的时候，凯跳下去抱住站在站台等我们的奶奶和妹妹。  
妹妹其实晒得肤色有些黝黑，大概是怕生，总躲在奶奶后面，她把从路边拔来的野花分给我们一人一束，上面还带了新鲜的泥土，凯把那上面的土都拍干净了，递给泰现。  
奶奶摆了好多种泡菜在桌上，又拿出紫菜锅巴，我们六个人就围着小小的四方几吃东西，电流不太稳，头上的灯泡忽明忽暗的。  
吃完午饭，奶奶带着凯去邻居家送东西。小奎坐在地上和妹妹玩拍画片，妹妹总是赢的那一个，小奎很快手里就没有画片了，妹妹又分出一叠给他。  
“秀彬哥哥呢？秀彬哥哥要不要玩？”她把手里的又分成两部分，我摆摆手。  
“那泰现哥哥呢？”泰现也摇摇头。  
小孩子吃了午饭很容易犯困，没一会就趴在地上打起瞌睡。  
奶奶带着妹妹午睡了，凯带着我们到园子里。

那片樱树大概是长了也算久，才有现在的规模，我拿出烟盒，抖出一根烟，点上火，憋了一路的烟瘾终于得以解决。  
“以后如果我们有家了，在家里不许抽烟。”小奎凑上来，佯装很凶，掐着我的腕子，把刚送进嘴里的烟拿出来。我怕烫到他，微微动了下指头，让烟头斜着。烟卡在嗓子里真的不好受，我侧着头一点一点吐出来，怕正对着他会熏到他。  
他从侧面猝不及防的吻过来，还剩下一口烟，半口被他吞在了嘴里，半口呛在了我嗓子眼。  
结果就是两个人都咳得很狼狈，我拍着小奎的背帮他顺气，看他冒着泪花。  
一边的凯盘腿坐在树下，任由姜泰现折腾他卷曲的头发。  
“哥，你又不会抽，凑什么热闹。”泰现说。  
小奎瞪了泰现一眼，“你再给我试一口。”  
我把滤嘴朝向他，“你不会吸，千万别猛吸，也别过肺——那样肯定会呛到。”  
他吸了一口，皱着小脸看我，“我以为只是闻起来难受，吸起来也好奇怪啊。”

“那面还有草莓田，等下要去看看吗？”凯问我们。  
“去去去！等我们一起拍个照就去。”小奎甩着袖子，很兴奋。  
小奎如果不犯迷糊，就不是小奎了，临走之前买的20张相纸装的盒子大概正安静躺在他家里哪个角落，恰好拍立得里只剩下一张相纸。我们几个都拍的蛮好，除了泰现，他虚焦了。  
“泰现。”小奎非常严肃对泰现说，“怪你，重要时刻脚滑。”  
“是，当然不是因为哥忘记带相纸。”泰现说。  
小奎说不过泰现，扯扯我的袖子，我摸摸他的头，“怪我，没提醒你。”  
凯拉住泰现的手，“怪我，没扶好你。”

“可以摘一小枝回去吗？”小奎指着樱树问凯。  
“可以的，樱树不是谁家的，只是长在这里。”  
“哥，就让它在树上长着不好吗？”泰现说。  
“在树上，在我手里，都是会败的呀。”小奎撇撇嘴，我撇了一小枝放在小奎手里。  
其实如果精心侍弄，养在瓶子里，花期也还会很长。  
凯的外婆家比较小，我们没打算在这里过夜，日落的时候又走回来时的车站，妹妹扎了羊角辫跟在奶奶身后，小孩子还一跳一跳踩着奶奶的影子。  
“秀彬，你走我前面好不好？”  
“太晒了就躲在我背后呀。”  
“不是，我也想踩踩你的影子。”  
那枝樱花插在灌了水的饮料瓶里，被小奎拿在手上。临上车的时候，小奎把它送给了妹妹，小孩开心的咧开嘴，露出参差不齐的牙。  
“你自己不要了吗？”  
“妹妹会比我，更好对待花。”  
我们趴在窗玻璃上，跟奶奶和妹妹告别，泰现拿着那把妹妹早上送的野花，朝她挥挥手。  
“你没扔吗？”凯问他。  
“这可是很珍贵的呢。”泰现把花藏在口袋里。

Part.4涸辙之鲋（姜泰现视角）

我18岁那一年放弃了我喜欢的律师和医生，听了母亲的话学了商。  
22岁这一年，母亲要我放弃跨国企业的任职邀约，回来帮祖父一起管理家里的事情。

我坐在街角的小花园，看机车在远处停下，闪了闪红色的灯，休宁凯拎着一个袋子走过来。前些年修车行收益不错，老板搬了地方，换了比较体面的店铺，休宁凯也把那辆破自行车换成了机车。黑色裤子，皮衣，腿修长，混血的，在舞池里大概是很受欢迎。他不知道是17岁还是18岁那年，猛蹿了个子，一下子就超过了我，和秀彬哥快要差不多。  
他从纸袋里取出热可可，放在我手里。  
“暖一暖。”  
“嗯。”  
乌鸦在角落里啄食，飞起来的时候都是成群的，黑压压的。  
“她要我放弃上周那份offer。”  
“然后呢，去干什么？”  
“接管祖父那面一些东西。”  
他摸了摸我手里的纸杯，确认没有过烫。  
他不会对这些说什么的，他一向把我们人生的界限划得太清，我可以直直跨进他的领域，但他从不愿意过分越界。  
他用手搓了搓我冻得发红的耳朵，“走吧，别在这呆了，太冷了。”

范奎哥的母亲和我的母亲是堂姐妹，范奎哥叫我母亲一声“姨妈”。  
母亲最失败的，就是和父亲的婚姻，大约是在一起的时候有多满怀希冀，分开的时候就有多狼狈。她书是读了很多，嫁给父亲前也是堂兄妹里的佼佼者。平时也是端庄的妇人，遇到父亲的事情就会变成无理取闹的泼妇。她只许我叫那个庄重的称呼——母亲，而不是亲昵的妈妈。母亲把我放在她的羽翼之间，用那些温柔和期待锁住我。她眼里的嘉许大多是为我而生，而我以此为生。  
母亲告诉我，建立亲密关系是太艰苦的过程，或许要付出流血的代价。我那时候好小，趴在床上伏在母亲膝头听她讲，享受她纤柔的手指穿过我头发的感受。  
“我只要母亲在我身边就好了，泰现不要其他人。”难以想象我那时脸上带着怎样的乖巧。

范奎哥还小的时候没了母亲，我的母亲那个时候是很关心范奎哥的——毕竟也是自己姐姐的孩子，虽然母亲当时一度很怕自己的姐姐，害怕自己也变成那样的疯子。  
母亲把他接到家里来，是有些孤僻的怪异和淘气。母亲虽然纵容着他，却总在私下和我说：“小现，不要学你哥哥那样喔。”  
有一次母亲又在会客室为父亲的事情发脾气的时候，我和范奎哥在楼上卧室里做作业，范奎哥听到之后，像是受惊的兔子，一下子缩在角落里发抖，我走过去，用高分贝的音乐堵住他的耳朵。崔父不是个合格的父亲，他让一个孩子在生长和敏感的年纪得到的全是忽视和咒骂。  
有一段时间，母亲尤为不喜欢范奎哥，因为范奎哥带着我爬树，蹲在巷子口和邻街卖小吃人家的儿子一起拍画片。回来身上总是脏兮兮的，母亲把我拖去浴室换上干净的衣服，又把我按在钢琴凳上，她的呼吸一直很急促，我毫不怀疑她一度是想要揍我的。  
母亲站在我身后，插着腰，我翻开钢琴盖，老老实实弹降E大调夜曲，机械而又连贯，她才又坐在她的贵妇沙发上，捧着红茶优雅地开始小口啜饮。

范奎哥发病的日子并不多，第一次在我面前发病之后，他被母亲绑在床上，清醒过来，抿了抿干得起皮的嘴唇，“泰现啊，对不起。”  
这之后母亲再也不把范奎哥带来我家久住，我开始在那些无聊的规矩中自我消亡。  
最严重的时候，大概是他养的那条狗病死的时候，萨摩耶，雪白的，喜欢打滚撒娇，我从没见过那样黏人的小狗。我陪他从宠物医院接回那只小狗后，范奎哥在他家庭院里发疯，质问家里的仆人为什么要杀掉他的狗，我躲在楼上怯怯地看着他，直到崔父回来，直接带他去了医院。学校老师也反应范奎哥有些不受控制的行为，于是和崔父商量之后休了一年学，在医院里呆了好几个月。母亲不许我去看他，她生怕我也被传染，出院后也不叫我再和他走的那样近。  
其实我好想他，想他带我去漫画屋的时候，想他把我带在一群孩子里一起玩的快乐，都是母亲不肯给我的。

这些年我看着母亲一点点变老，原本骨子的优雅得体一点点被消磨，现在支撑她的不过是在家庭、商业聚会上那些可悲的自尊。让她歇斯底里的原因终于加上了我，而不仅仅只有父亲，大概是我成年了再也不需要那些单薄的嘉奖了。她有时骂我“不孝”，有时说我和父亲果然还是流着一样的血液，家里易碎的物品这些年不知道换了多少套。我觉得她怕了这么多年的事情终于实现了——她成为了活着的、清醒的疯子。她不在乎，只要我最后答应她按着她安排的轨迹走就好。

休宁凯租的房子不算大，床也小，每次在上面做的时候木板嘎吱嘎吱的响。他挺温柔的，但与其说尊重我，不如说他好像在退缩，我和他说过许多次，我不是易碎的东西，但他还是得到允许后才会进入。埋到最深的时候，我咬着他的耳朵问他：“上次在路上看到我，为什么绕开走？”  
“你同学和你在一起，不方便。”我这句话大概是问的太不合时宜，后面的尾戏草草了事。  
他抱我进了浴室，两个人一起站在莲蓬头下淋浴。  
“所以有什么不方便呢？”  
他把手支在泛黄的瓷砖上，卷曲的头发湿漉漉的盖在额前。  
我拿指腹去摩挲他的嘴唇和鼻梁，“为什么呢？”  
“没觉得不合适吗？你高中的时候穿着校服，而我穿着满是汽油味的工作服。你大学的时候，开着轿车住着公寓，但还是愿意和我在这个小地方，将就着的时候，没觉得不合适吗？”他抬了头看我，“前几天妹妹打了电话给我，说外婆病总是不好，问我能不能回去。”  
我站在蒸腾的水汽里，无力的开口：“出去吧，你洗完就出去吧。”我把他推搡出去又扣上了门。  
旋钮朝冷水那面扭了扭，我坐在角落里，看水流顺着砖缝快速渗进地漏里，镜面上的水汽渐渐消失。镜子里的姜泰现还是那副冷漠的大人模样，有些时候我真恨死了我和休宁凯的理智。  
进来什么也没带，我就裸着身子推开了门，休宁凯换好了家居服，大概是在门口站了一会，我一出去，他就拿浴巾从头把我裹住了，抱的很紧。  
“下次别穿那件衬衫了。”  
“哪件？”头靠在他肩的位置，声音显得闷闷的。  
“露锁骨的那件。”  
“好。”

屋子里还是没开灯，他摸黑从枕头下面扒出一个小盒子。  
“只有一枚戒指？不是对戒吗？”  
“不是。”  
我取出来试图带在手上，休宁凯拦住了我，拿出一根银链，“戴脖子上吧，手上太显眼了。”  
链子挺长的，戒指直直垂在大约快到心脏的位置。  
“贵吗？”  
“还好，不值很多钱。”  
“要不明天一起去把另一只买了？”  
“它本来就是单只的。”  
“哦，原来真的是单只啊。”  
这几天总在医院和公司还有学校跑，我缩在被子里，困意马上涌上来了，半睡半醒间感觉到他亲了亲我胸口的位置。

我在医院大厅缴完费，休宁凯还在楼下打电话，我先坐了电梯上去，看到年轻的小护士慌慌张张跑过来，护士帽已经不知所踪，被发网拢得整整齐齐的头发也变得松散。  
“老师！老师！那面13床的家属疯了！”  
我跑过去的时候，看见范奎哥跨在床上，扯着秀彬哥病号服的衣领，秀彬哥用手扒着两边的栏杆，消瘦的手臂上血管清楚的显现，输液器里回了一小节血。  
“你不能说不治就不治了！”  
“你要听我的！”范奎哥很久没这样了，他现在的眼神让我想起小时候他养的那只狗病死时候的样子，偏执的，愤怒的，被欺骗的。

范奎哥被拉走注射镇定剂，我走过去帮秀彬哥整理床铺和衣服，静脉输液暂时先拔下来了。  
“麻烦再拿一套衣服吧。”我和护士说，范奎哥用的力气太大，上面扣子被拽掉了好几个。  
秀彬哥直勾勾望着天花板，掉了几滴眼泪，举起手要擦，摸摸索索一直找不对位置，我用指腹揩去那些痕迹。他撑着两边的栏杆勉强在床上坐起来，大着舌头对我说：“别······告诉······小奎。”  
护士拿了新的一次性输液器重新输液，我喂他喝了些水，又帮他盖好被子，去看范奎哥。  
大概是蹭到了什么锐利的边角，范奎哥手上很长一条血痕，但托了镇静剂的福，他这会很安静地睡着。秀彬哥病了太久了，病到不能维持他给范奎哥建起的安全屏障了。

小孩子的哭闹声，心监滴滴滴的响声，还有那些静谧的呼吸声，编织成密不透风的网，我太需要出去透透气。  
初春的风还是挺冷的，我看到休宁凯蹲在花坛边缘打电话，或许是在和他外婆或者妹妹通话吧，他脸色不太好。  
口袋里的手机“嗡嗡”振动着，是母亲的电话。  
声音很温柔，“小现啊，明晚来见一面吧，刘家的小女儿，真的很不错。我很期待哦。”  
我看了看打着电话踢着石子的休宁凯，“母亲，明晚我有会议的。”  
“小现，只是见一面。”  
我挂断了电话。  
休宁凯也放下了手机，我们中间隔着20米的距离相望。

我常常期望我们四个是抱团取暖的旅人，后来才明白，我们四个是搁浅在滩涂上的鱼，潮汐不肯来带走我们，我们自顾不暇，无从依靠。

Part.5 血樱（崔范奎视角）

崔范奎的日记：

2022年11月7日  
办手续那些真的好麻烦，托了泰现才能住到首尔大学医院。15楼，13床，里面住了各式各样的病人。秀彬今天没有说头很痛，医生只要我们不停做检查。我给他买了好多生活用品，大概要住很久，所有用品都特意买了带着可爱小熊的，熊熊拖鞋，熊熊毛巾，还有熊熊睡衣，憨憨的样子，看起来会让人心情变好。

2022年12月4日  
今天做了手术，秀彬把一头的粉发都剃了，一绺一绺的掉在地上。我亲了亲他的光头，那些茬子像胡须一样扎人。他就故意摇着头，在我嘴巴上蹭。一定要手术成功呀，这是我这辈子最大的愿望了。

2023年1月10日  
手术只起到了暂时缓解，放疗化疗都像是一拳打在棉花上，对这个病不起作用。他喜欢吃的好多东西，现在都吃不下去了。秀彬说他好疼，他最怕疼了。为什么得病的不是我。

2023年1月30日  
医生今天又说了好多，说那个东西，它又长大了，一点点在压迫脑子里重要的部位，会慢慢走不稳，共济失调，说话也会讲不清。我不懂，就像当初崔医生和我说我的病也是因为不同脑区的异常活跃一样，我听不懂。  
但今天秀彬走路有些不稳，他摔倒了，我没能扶住他，倒下的时候撞到了额角，流了血。  
我趁他睡觉的时候，偷偷和他说：“你快点好起来照顾我吧。我真的太笨了，照顾不好你。”

2023年2月16日  
情况好严重啊，他开始不能走路走直线了，拿筷子拿笔的手，也一直在抖，说话渐渐变得不清楚。我陪他在走廊里锻炼复健，看他伸起双手，一点一点把握平衡，朝我走过来。像刚学步的孩子，歪歪扭扭。他蹭到我面前，呜呜咽咽把头埋在我肩窝，一直含含糊糊说自己做不好。我搂住他的背脊，单薄了好多。  
医生说可能不久就要坐轮椅了，会渐渐生活不能自理。我听到只是机械地点了点头。  
他剃光的脑袋冒了青茬，上次磕到的额角留了白色的疤痕，伏在小桌子上抖着手一笔一划地写字。有时候疼痛的捂着头，他太瘦了，没有多余力气，我央求医生给他打吗啡，多少都好，别这么痛了。

2023年2月25日  
秀彬说他看不清了，医生说视盘水肿了，颅内压升高了，没有往好的方向走。

2023年3月6日  
秀彬说他想放弃了，反复穿刺和药物治疗还有癌痛太痛苦了。  
他打算丢下我了。  
不许。

2023年3月10日  
秀彬之前写了十几页的“崔范奎”，后面的字真是，越来越丑啊。  
他需要我，他不能走的。

3月12日的日记我没能写下去，那天明显感觉到另一个我想要出来了，但我大概是没来得及去拿药。睁眼的时候泰现告诉我大概过了3个小时，其中2个多小时我都被打了镇定在睡觉。还好，看来没有发病太久。  
我用轮椅推着秀彬去看医院楼下刚开的樱花，昨天下了一场雨，打落下来不少花，他兴致乏乏。晚上还是传来痛苦的呻吟，我看着月亮祷告明天就会好转的。

3月14号，大概是个好日子，秀彬病了好久之后第一次跟我说，“小奎，想吃冰淇淋。”说的很费力，我听了好几遍才理解的。

店里口味很多，我选了几种最甜的拼在一起，甜味大概可以抵御痛苦吧。  
吃了冰淇淋，也许就会好转了也不一定。  
我走进医院的大厅，急诊科的人抬了担架急匆匆跑出来，  
“快点快点！大楼西面有病患跳楼了。”  
我知道我不该去看热闹，但脚步不受控制地往那里走。  
大家围成一个小圈，站在樱树后面。我看到了一地呈喷射状的血迹，很远，一直染到樱树下面的落花上去。  
我扒开人群钻进去，袋子里的冰淇淋被挤掉了盖子，地上的人摔得不成样子，辨不清。  
视力有些好，一眼看到掉落在一旁的那只熊头的拖鞋。  
我几乎是跪在地上往前爬，嗓子里发出恶魔一样的声音，但怎么也爬不到那里。  
袋子里的冰淇淋倒扣在地上，被阳光照射之后，化成一滩粘腻的色彩。  
地上支离破碎的人被收进担架上，盖上白布，四处看热闹的人被保安驱逐，我被两个穿着白大褂的人架起来，手里最后握着的是一朵染血的颓败的樱花。


End file.
